


Flight to Gracemeria

by knight7272



Series: Post Lighthouse War [5]
Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Discussions of War, F/M, FemTalisman, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: On a Trip to Gracemeria Avril comes face to face with the famous pilots of Emmeria
Relationships: Avril "Scrap Queen" Mead/Trigger, Implied Talisman/Original Female Character, Marcus "Shamrock" Lampent/Melissa Hermann
Series: Post Lighthouse War [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196933
Kudos: 1





	Flight to Gracemeria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat

June 6th 2022  
Fuscum Sea  
08:35am

Out over the Fuscum Sea

An F-104G Starfighter descended through the clouds, she adjusted her altimeter as her drag racer passed through 30000 feet. Avril was leaned back in her seat as her jet was chugging along on afterburner although she knew she'd have to come off it soon.

Over on an Emmerian Air Force E-767, Leonardo Rossi was seated at his command station expecting a quiet training exercise.

One of the radar officers drew his attention. "Sir I have an unknown on radar, its moving fast and descending through twenty-five thousand feet." the radar officer told him as Leo sighed to himself.

He'd gotten used to this new part of his job as AWACS command controller since the Emmerian IFF systems were lost during the recent war across the Atlantic. "This is AWACS Ghost Eye to unknown aircraft state your identity and intentions."

"Ghost Eye this is Alpha-four-four-four Sierra-Quebec, am civilian F-104 Starfighter heading to Gracemeria Air Force Base for tomorrow's air show tomorrow." Avril, had to do this wherever she went thanks to the destruction of the satellite network from the war that she had been involved in.

Avril, approaching her deceleration point eased back the throttle closing the afterburner. The F-104's speed fell pass 600 knots as she continued her descent.

Avril levelled off from her descent as Gracemeria came into view, she raised her visor looking over the city came into view admiring its beauty.

"Beautiful." She thought to herself as the jet descended. She felt fatigued as she'd flown in another air show earlier in the week.

 **On the ground  
**Gracemeria  
Emmeria  
09:05am

The door to the old home for war orphans opened and a man stepped out with a bicycle in one hand and a woman and young girl beside him. The old home no longer housed orphans after the Emmeria-Estovakia war, and had since then become their home.

Melissa and Matilda stood on the porch as Shamrock set his bicycle down. The woman leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, Melissa." He smiled at them.

"We'll be waiting to see you in the airshow with Bianca tonight, Marcus. Bye." Melissa said.

Melissa and Marcus planned to take Matilda to the Gracemeria on sea air show where he and Talisman would be performing. He had even managed to get them to be in the back seat of Garuda's Strike Eagles.

He had been looking at the aircraft added to the show which included an F-104G which was based across the Atlantic in Usea. He knew there had been a war there at the end of the last decade with after effects still lingering to this day.

Shamrock rode onto the King's Bridge, He turned to look out over the bay when the roar of a jet drew his attention to the sky, he looked up to see a two tone marine blue camouflaged Starfighter with the number 587 and the emblem of the R.E.A.F, the odour of the jet exhaust drifted on the wind as it left a black trail of oil and smoke.

"An old J79." he said to himself as he watched the plane power through the sky.

Shamrock heard a rumbling whoosh as the flaps were extended further.

**Above Gracemeria**

Avril spotted the air base as she passed through the King's Bridge and began to bank the Starfighter onto the approach. "Ghost Eye can you patch me through to the tower please?"

He gave her the frequency, she grabbed her radio. "Gracemeria tower this is Alpha four-four-four Sierra-Quebec requesting visual approach."

After she got her approach clearance, she lowered the landing gear whilst adding some power.

Her gaze looked at the famous Gracemeria castle as the Gracemeria air base came into view. "Tower I have runway in sight."

Avril levelled the jet as she scanned for traffic and took in the sights of Gracemeria as she noticed a Globemaster three transport ahead of her. "Alpha four-four-four Sierra-Quebec, caution traffic."

Avril spotted a warbird descending as the tower came back. "Alpha four-four-four Sierra-Quebec, traffic ten-o-clock."

Avril throttled slightly back to put some distance between her and the Venom. A few minutes later she got clearance to land.

Gracemeria Air Force Base  
09:20am

After Shamrock had cleared base security when his flight lead Bianca was walking towards the hangar. "Morning Marcus." She handed him a coffee.

Bianca had been in the hangar helping the mechanics attach the smoke canisters to the Strike Eagles when the Starfighter was brought in. "She's doing okay and she told me that she'll be at the show tomorrow. As for that warbird she touched down five minutes ago."

They stepped into the hangar as the Starfighter was being drained of fuel and having its drag chute folded up for reinstallation.

"Where's the pilot?" Shamrock asked, as he looked at the warbird painted like a J-model Starfighter.

"She's resting in my quarters right now." Bianca would feel tired herself if She'd been flying for as long as Avril had been.

"So an F-104G I didn't think there were any flying privately?" Marcus had seen S-model Starfighters in Emmerian museums. Bianca having read through Marcus's file knew he'd flown Starfighters.

Bianca looked over the jet. "Well this one was only restored to flight at the start of November last year.

"So let's check our jets." Bianca suggested as she and Shamrock headed over to the hangar.

Five Hours Later

Avril's eyes snapped open as she sat up feeling refreshed after all that sleep.

A cold morning shower and a fresh pair of clothes later, Avril was headed towards towards the lounge for some breakfast to start the day. She had reached the entrance and stopped in the doorway, noticing the crew that were awake were watching a documentary on the television.

_"A warbird in the wrong place at the wrong time with a pilot too eager to take to the sky! when combined with an air force captain caught in a surprise dogfight with aircraft she had never faced before. To make matters worse...the aircraft she believed was Erusean had no method of communication to inform her of its identity and missed the chance to avoid disaster." They watch as the F-104 hits the ground and skids along the dirt in flames before coming to a stop._

Avril quietly stood there watching as Marcus and Bianca came in with a cups of coffee.

_"Investigators praise the Avril's airmanship in the crisis although do fault her for failing to have a working transponder and radio and for taking off without a filing a flight plan."_

'An F-104 is taxing down towards the runway.' _"As a result of the crash several recommendations were made they included calls for better training for Osean air force fighter pilots in interception procedure, the Osean Air Defense Force revised its interception procedure so that weapons cannot be used unless given clearance by AWACS that the aircraft is hostile. The Osean Aviation Authority rules on warbird aircraft were also revised to make transponders and radios mandatory in all newly restored aircraft."_

The Starfighter lined up on the runway. _"Avril Mead the pilot who fractured her leg in the crash recovered from her injuries and went on to become a fully qualified Starfighter pilot and the chief mechanic of the Long Range Strategic Strike Group."_

 _"May 15th 2019 was the day I cheated death and I'm thankful for the second chance I got from the crash, flying is my passion, I want to soar through the endless skies seeing the dark blue of the stratosphere, that is something I will always cherish and where I feel more alive."_ She watched herself saying the words.

They watch as the production credits flash on the screen as the F-104G starts rolling and the credits end with the plane lifting off soaring into the skies with the sound of its engine echoing behind it.

"So I want to apologise for being very hasty earlier and for forgetting to ask for your name." Avril said feeling a little guilty.

"Could one of you record that so I can take it home with me so I can show it to my husband?" one of the personnel set up the DVD recorder.

Other Emmerian Pilots talked amongst themselves. With members mentioning what they'd heard about the conflict in Usea.

She turned to the Emmerian pilots. "I guess I should properly introduce myself but the documentary did it for me."

"I'd heard of them. They're led by that Three Strikes pilot." Bianca said. The news of the Lighthouse War was frequently shown on Emmeria's news stations.

"They were. I'm sorry I didn't get your name last night." Avril answered Bianca.

"I'm Major Bianca Francesco and that man next to me is my wingman Captain Marcus Lampent." Bianca said. "So you came for the show too?" she asked.

"I did and I figured I'd paint the drag racer in appropriate colours." Avril said knowing she had a difficult choice of deciding which livery design to use for this show.

Marcus looked at her in confusion. "drag racer is my nickname for my Starfighter cause its so fast." Avril quickly remembered that she had something to do.

"You must know who Three Strikes is, right?" Marcus asked her.

"Yeah I know him." She replied as they walked towards the hangar.

Five Minutes Later  
Outside

The Starfighter was lined up with smoke canisters attached in a drum like box, She put the flaps out planning to accelerate to 140 then abort the take-off.

As the F-104 accelerated past ninety knots, a loud thump drew her attention, without any hesitation she pulled the power to idle deploying her chute and putting on her brakes careful not to hammer them if it was what she suspected a blown tire.

The plane came to a stop as the fire crews arrived. "Blown tire." Avril said over the frequency.

After the base ground crews got the Starfighter back into the hangar and on the jacks, Shamrock looked at the tires as mechanics removed the old wheels as they were to be sent to the Emmerian Transport Safety Board.

"Did you hear that Osea has built loads of new light aircraft carriers over the last year?" Marcus asked as they left the hangar.

I heard the Nordlands bought some as did Nordennavic." Bianca responded.

"Makes some sense as Osea lost two carriers in the last war and one of them from what my husband told me, one was the state of the art Kestrel Two." Avril said as the old wheels were taken away.

"Hey Avril wanna come over to my place before you got to wherever your staying?" Shamrock asked.

"Sure." she said as she was eager to see more of Gracemeria. They stopped in Gracemeria Square.

Avril stepped out the car standing before a Emmerian Army Challenger Two with a golden statue of a man clad in gold armour.

"Who's that?" Avril asked having never seen the statue before.

"The former Emmerian King Aurelius the Second who took Emmeria from a monarchy to a republic in the fifteenth century." Bianca said as Avril took a photo.

They returned to the taxi and arrived at the Hermann house where Melissa and Matilda were sitting on the outdoor table with another gentleman who Bianca knew right away. "Mr Voycheck, its nice to see you again."

"Likewise Talisman so going to introduce me to your new friend?" he said looking to Avril.

"Avril Mead, say hello to former Lieutenant Colonel Victor Voycheck of the Estovakian Air force." Shamrock said as Avril and Victor shook hands.

Avril's eyes were drawn to the sky as a Osean airliner converted tanker flew overhead, its Turbofans leaving an oil smoke trail behind them, Voycheck could see that her lips had gone into a frown as the rumble of the jet faded.

"You're seen war haven't you Avril." He said softly.

"Yeah Voycheck, the one across the ocean. I got caught in the crossfire." Avril explained as Voycheck placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what's its like to lose your wings, at the start of the war between my country and Emmeria I was the leader of the Strigon team until the Sunday morning when Estovakia invaded this beautiful city." he said picking up his cane.

"I saw two Estovakian Phantoms destroy a section of the King's bridge." Melissa said thinking back to that Sunday morning. Matilda observed a darkening patch on Avril's leg but said nothing.

"On the first day of the war, Talisman shot me down but I managed to bail out."

"But doing so grounded me so I became an air force intelligence officer." he explained.

The music on the radio stopped as DJ Zed came on. "This is Gracemeria Radio We have breaking news. The Osean Navy has announced the decommissioning of both its Montana class battleships and Alaska class battlecruisers after operations in Usea." DJ Zed announced.

"That's not surprising as they are old ships." Avril commented.

"I know the Osea's airliner converted tankers have been arriving in Emmeria as its been agreed that they'll be scrapped by Emmeria." Marcus mused as the roar of four Turbofans echoed in the distance.

"I read in the Air Force weekly magazine that Osea retired their last F-4 Phantoms on November 20th last year and is decommissioning its oldest legacy Eagle and Strike Eagles, Fighting Falcon fleets to redirect funds to build new satellites." Bianca said jumping in.

"I read online earlier this week that Osea has put its Fulcrum and Flanker fleets up for sale along with half their Stratotankers and all their Extenders." Marcus followed up.

"I guess Osea will be spending the rest of the decade getting itself up to snuff with the latest tech and getting its current stuff back up and running and replacing lost ships." Avril chimed in.

Avril leaned against the fence as the others joined her. "Cosette told me, her father wanted to decommission their nuclear carrier as its an environmental liability."

"Didn't Osea cite that for scrapping their nuclear powered cruisers and how many nuclear ships had been sunk?" Melissa asked.

"They did and according to the Emmerian ONS, we know eight battlecruisers were sunk in the war six years ago and six were in Emmerian waters. In fact, I remember that the governments agreed, should the reactors from those battlecruisers leak they have to clean them up." Talisman said.

"But right now the Emmerian Department of National Safety is keeping an eye on these wrecks." Marcus finished as he checked his watch.

"Umm Talisman, the show start soon." he told her.

"Ahhh, You're right Shamrock." she said as a pair of taxis arrived.

"I need to get to the show, as I'm doing the commentary for the Strigon team." Victor said as Melissa locked the door.

Back at Gracemeria Air Base

Avril, Shamrock, Talisman, Melissa and Matilda had changed into their flight suits as Mia and Sienna arrived on the field.

"Hi Baby." Talisman kissed her on the cheek. "You and Senna being our announcers today?"

"We are." Sienna replied.

"Hey can one of you get me and Garuda in a photo, so I can tell my squadron that I met the famous Emmerian aces?" Avril asked thinking back to the meeting with Grendel Squadron.

"Of course." Bianca replied as Mia and Sienna took their places next to their pilots. Avril was in the centre with the Strike Eagles off the Starfighter's wing.

The Ground crewman took the photo as the ground crews went to check over the jets.

Ten Minutes later

As the Strigon Team finished their display, a grey P-3C Orion of the Usean Navy flew across the bay banking into a turn, the roar of its four T407-400 Turboprop engines filled the air.

The crowd could see inside the bomb bay. The P-3 flew over the crowd toward the airbase as the rumble of jets echoed.

a white topped and grey bottom P-9D with a light grey P-1 and P-8A Poseidon of the OMDF flew beside the King's Bridge then across the bay with their bomb bays open and turned to formation turn before they headed out of the bay.

A dark blue top and white bottomed P-2J Neptune of UPEO flew over the bay, its T64-10 Turboprops roared as the bomb bay opened.

The crowd's gaze moved to a parked Littorio class battleship in the bay near the bridge as the Neptune dropped a mark-fifty-four torpedo. It streaked beneath the bay striking the battleship between the forward gun turrets.

The crowd watched as an explosion rocked the battleship which quickly capsized and sank.

"So Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed the demonstration of a Neptune Torpedo attack now we have a treat for you coming in from your right side its the Garuda Team and the Scrap Queen."

The Starfighter and Strike Eagles streaked across the sky with their smoke canisters leaving a trail behind them, as they split off while Avril began her display.

* * *

Gracemeria Waterfront Hotel  
That night

Avril walked into her hotel room closing the door behind her locking it after placing a do not disturb sign on the handle.

She reached for her phone dialling the number.

Trigger picked up the phone. "Evening Avie, I hope you had a good show."

"That I did, Hopefully you're staying out of trouble and not making a mess." she said.

"You know me Avie, trouble follows me wherever I go." he remarked know all the messes he's gotten into.

"So how's your time in Gracemeria going?" he asked.

She sat down on her bed. "Its going's okay, my drag racer had a blowout."

"Ouch." he said as Avril sighed.

"I met the Garuda team today and earlier this week I met Grendel Squadron, got to fly with both of them too." she said hearing a groan of annoyance in his voice.

"How come you meet the famous aces and I don't." Trigger complained, his jealousy clear to hear.

Avril chuckled to herself. "Don't worry Trigger, there's only one ace for me."

"Yeah I know. God, I miss you. Its lonely without you." Trigger yawned.

"Is that so." She responded.

"Yeah, you and that big, brown, beautiful as-" he began.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." She scowled. "You still have your hands, don't you? Jerk yourself off."

Trigger rolled over on the bed smirking. "Ooh, so vulgar. I love it when you're like that." His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a sigh. "I really do miss you, Avril."

She looked out the window before answering, "I know. I miss you too. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Alright." he replied.

"Oh before you go, I have a surprise for the next time I see you." he said.

Avril wondered what he meant. "I don't follow, care to fill me in."

"Come on Avie you know that's not how it works, if I told you what the surprise was then it wouldn't be a surprise so just wait and see." He said then he hung up.

Avril groaned in disappointment so turned towards the shower and pulled the hem of her top over herself then slipped out of her trousers stepping into the shower.

An Hour Later

Avril stepped out of the shower carrying her clothes but before she could there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her towel covering herself then unlocked the door.

When she opened the door. She was greeted with Trigger standing there with his arm outstretched. "Surprise."

Avril looked shocked for a few seconds then narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't remember ordering an escort."

Trigger laughed. "This one's free of charge." Avril groaned shaking her head and pulled him into her hug soaking his clothes and pulling him inside the room. She shut the door behind him.

They held the hug for a few minutes before separating. "What are you doing here Trigger?"

"Well I had some leave and I wasn't gonna miss your big show and I wanted to surprise you." he explained.

Avril nods and hugged him again but not as tightly as before. "Since you're my escort then you have to whatever I say whenever I say it." She said grinning.

She slipped her hands down his pants. "Uhh touching costs double the price." he said with a grin but Avril scowled at him squeezing his cock tightly.

Trigger bent forward trying to steady himself as he felt the pain form her iron like grip. "Okay I didn't mean double in fact a discount or better yet touching is free too." he winced.

Avril loosened her grip giving him a sweet smile. "How generous of you."

She pressed her lips against his cheek, moving to his mouth as he held her. She broke it a moment later.

"You won't be gone in the morning in typical escort fashion, will you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned and pulled her towel down, exposing her chest and cupped her breasts. He buried his face in between the brown mounds, enjoying the wet flowery scent of a fresh shower and the softness they gave off.

"And leave these behind? Not a chance." He said in a muffled voice, rubbing his face in.

She raised her hand to smack him off of her, but he had already moved down, pulling her towel down along with him. He groped her ass, feeling the fleshy toned rump fill his hands as he stuck his tongue out, lapping away at the muscled cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She snapped at him, trying to pry him off but to no avail. "Our time has started but I haven't even told you what I want you to do, dumbass."

Pressing his cheek against her cheeks one more time, he then stood up. Scooping her up in his arms he turned around to face the bed.

"Well, for such a beautiful woman who just so happens to be my wife," he said, rubbing his face into her neck, making her giggle. "You my Scrap Queen get a no time limit special offer."

"You dumbass." She smiled, kissing his cheek. She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "take 'em off."

Trigger set Avril down onto the bed. She sat up, facing him as his stood in front of her as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly.

"You can look but not touch." He teased, leaning closer as he pulled the article of clothing above his head.

"Oh shut up." She said, watching eagerly as he took it off. Next came the trousers, being pulled down with the help of his legs mostly than the hands.

"I wish this room had a pole." She muttered, ignoring his tease and helping him out of his trousers, feeling his legs along with it.

"And no," she added, seeing him open his mouth. "I don't mean the one in your pants."

He closed his mouth in a pout. Left in only his underwear, the outline of his penis caught between the fabric and his leg was all too visible now for her. She pulled him in closer, pressing her mouth against the side of the covered shaft, sucking it gently feeling it throb through the clothing and against her lips.

She placed her hands on his stomach, tracing her fingers over his abdomen. Hooking her fingers into the sides of the underwear, she pulled it down all the way, finally freeing his member. It sprang up growing even harder, resting against her cheek and pulsing steadily.

"At least you can put on a good show." She said under her breath, turning her face to kiss it.

Trigger reached down to lift Avril up with her legs, placing her back first onto the bed. He climbed in, spreading her thighs, massaging in between them with his thumbs. He nipped at her toned stomach, licking his way down her abs until he reached his destination. He looked up at her, face between her spread legs and arms hooked around them.

"I also know how you want this to start." He said, kissing her lower lips.

She simply grinned at him, hands tangling into his hair and pulling them sharply as a silent but clear order to start licking.

* * *

The sound of running water woke Avril up to the sun's morning rays right in her eyes. No longer shielding them from the light, she turned to her side, looking into the direction of the washroom. Groaning and bleary eyed, she sat up and dragged herself out of the empty bed, forgoing her undergarments for the time being and headed to the washroom.

Trigger was busy brushing his teeth when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Feeling something big and warm press up against his back, the hairs on his neck stood up in enjoyment when he realized what they were. He took the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"They're really soft you know that? I think you're even better than the pillows. " He grinned.

Avril grunted in annoyance, smacking his bare chest, but didn't let go.

"When's your flight." She groaned, eyes closed.

"A few hours from now. I'll have to leave early. What about you?"

"More than a week till Osea. I have to rendezvous with a carrier group, they'll be giving a lift home." She said, beginning to massage his rear.

She lowered herself down to waist level, continuing to massage him. She took in the view, squeezing his glutes and tracing her fingers around the curve of his taut ass.

"Not a bad view." She said, pressing her lips against his asscheeks, kissing and nibbling softly as she spread them. "Shit, you sure you didn't have any other job before becoming a pilot? Because last night was something else. I was certain you could only find something like this-" she grabbed a handful of his cheek, "-in certain clubs."

"Hey..." he began, until a hard slap from her on his buttocks made him jump and silence him. His penis already a little stiff, twitched at her slap, something she noticed. She took it in her hand from behind, squeezing it questioningly.

"Really. Already?" She exclaimed.

"What? Its just morning wood." He answered, trying to focus on the mirror and his toothbrush.

"Dumbass..." Avril muttered. She began to rub it, slowly at first to get him harder. It worked. His cock erected itself in her hand, stimulated by her touch. She stood up with a flushed face, pressing her bare breasts into his back and nibbling his neck. Her hand grew tighter around his dick, moving back and forth faster.

"How's your jet. You've been taking good care of it while I'm gone?" She asked, closing her eyes as she jerked him off, almost lazily.

"Y-yes." He groaned out, trying to focus. It didn't help at all that her puffy nipples were poking into his back or how warm her tits felt.

"You sure? That's very unlikely of you, Three Strikes. No damaged parts, no fried avionics, no nothing?" She asked, yawning. She pressed her breasts even more into his back. Her other hand reached between his ass to squeeze his sack softly.

"No, no problems at all." Trigger grunted. A feeling in his stomach told him, she wouldn't like a wrong answer, not when she had him literally wrapped around her hand. Another feeling soon erupted, hotter in nature and making him grip the sides of the sink.

"I'm close." He gritted his teeth. Avril kissed the back of his neck, incressing her tempo. Her hand moved fast enough to smack against his balls now, giving off barely audible smacks.

The burning became too much to keep inside, and he broke, thrusting his hips instinctively forward into her hand. His cock pulsed steadily as it sent rope after rope of warm cum out, all over her hand and the sink. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in, as she hugged him tight with one arm, his shrinking member still in her hand.

"There. All better now." Avril said with a smirk. giving it a squeeze. She brought her stained fingers up to her mouth licking them clean.

"You're a dangerous one, Scrap Queen. Was that your famed magic touch?" He panted out, turning to look at her.

"You're one to talk about dangerous, dumbass." She fired back at him.

"Got me there." He said, giving her a tired smile.

Once finished, he picked up her toothbrush, squeezing some paste out onto it and holding it behind him. She accepted it thankfully and moved forward to sit on the counter in front of him, wrapping her legs around him as he stood. Placing her head on his chest she sighed contentedly, continuing to massage him as he reciprocated her gesture.

"You know I still do have a little time-" he started. She felt something poke against her legs as he pulled her closer.

She pushed him off her. "Out, dumbass." She growled, smacking hard where she was massaging making him let out a grunt.

"How fierce." He chuckled, moving away.

"Just get ready. I'm hungry." She said, pushing him back out into the room.

09:30am

After heading down and having their breakfast, Trigger and Avril stood in the hotel lobby, luggage in tow and waiting for their taxi. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Well, already time to leave." He sighed, turning to her.

"Aw... come here, you." He muttered, picking her up into a tight hug much to her slight annoyance that some people were watching.

"People are looking." She hissed, but returned the hug nevertheless.

"So what? Let them. And it's cute when you get all hissy like that." He muttered contentedly.

She rolled her eyes at him, taking his hands into hers. Trigger looked down at his hands once she withdrew them, noticing a DVD. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Its a recording of the air show. I had them give me a copy of it." She said.

He smiled at her, giving her a squeeze. "Thanks."

"Well, my taxi's here." He said, looking out the revolving doors to the hotel. He turned back to face her, pulling her into his arms again and giving her a kiss. For once, Avril didn't try to fight it and instead welcomed it completely. A few seconds later, they broke apart. "I love you, Avie. I'll see you soon. A week."

"Dumbass. I love you too. Now go." She caressed his cheek before pushing him off.

Once he settled in the car, they waved to each other one last time before he drove off. Avril watched the car move farther from her, until it disappeared around a block, her mind going to her coming week.

Gracemeria Air Force Base  
11:30am

Avril stood on the tarmac as the fuel truck was disconnected and she climbed up her ladder.

Avril's jet taxied to the end of runway as they watched in the tower as Avril got her take-off clearance.

Talisman and Shamrock watched as the jet power down the runway, lifting off climbing away beginning the trip home.

**Author's Note:**

> So finally got this one-shot done hope everyone enjoyed it
> 
> Next up the P-9D was a proposed aircraft that competed in the US Navy's Long-Range-Air Anti-Submarine Warfare aircraft competition in the 1990s to replace the P-3 Orions however it got cancelled, the P-9D is an Anti-Submarine Warfare variant of the proposed propfan powered MD-91 which was development of the MD-87 passenger jet however as the propfans weren't successful and as we've not seen the propfan in Strangereal yet I've decided to switch the General Electric GE36-22 or Allison 578D Propfans for the 25,000 pound thrust V2500D-5 turbofans.
> 
> Now as November 20th 2020 was when the Japan Air-Self Defence Force officially retired their F-4EJ Phantom 2s which means that we will never probably see it in any future Ace Combat games so I made it canon that Osea retired them on that day but it also means that the MiG-21 Fishbed will never be seen in Ace Combat as the F-4s were its rival.
> 
> Now 2020 just got a tiny bit better, but this year is already too much of a bad taste so its mostly a write-off.
> 
> The Smut planned for this one-shot has been scaled back but the original material will be re-used and Finally a big thank you to K-nack7 for all the help with this one-shot
> 
> I wish everyone a safe and merry Christmas and a happy new year and I'll catch you all next time


End file.
